


娱乐圈不可思议事件簿

by nezumikun_84



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumikun_84/pseuds/nezumikun_84
Summary: 西皮三伯主教豆扎，flo萨mi扎设定现代AU，非RPS全是角色，为了区别才化用原名。





	娱乐圈不可思议事件簿

正文

START 

#Oedo Morzart的金主竟然是XX集团总裁克洛雷多#或者#XX集团总裁克洛雷多最新包养小情人竟是Oedo Morzart#无论是哪个标题都让负责人阿科头痛不已，而且这两个当事人一点都不想让这个娱乐头条减下去！

“克洛雷多那个狗屎！去死吧！变态！”这种推特只会让人浮想联翩，你看看现在底下的回复都是让Oedo好好休息养腰？？？

而自己老板克洛雷多假正经，在和Oedo因为包养问题大吵了一架后发布了一张沉迷Oedo曲谱的照片，还是阿科进去让他签字的时候被抓住拍的，还用P图软件加了滤镜，一个字都没有直接发了照片。人民群众实在是太厉害了，直接就给克洛雷多加了多金深情攻的人设，居然还有人贴了娱乐圈霸道总裁甜宠文的标签。

就热度来说这对公司，尤其一个以娱乐为重头的公司，这绝对是非常有利的，前提是你不是公司的第一负责人。他要时刻盯着娱乐版面，时不时放出一点似真似假的消息，控制网上的舆论走向。

“阿科！Oedo呢，让他过来！”

“老板，Mozart先生已经辞职了。”老板您怕不是智障了吧！

“Leopold 呢？”

“老莫扎特先生也已经离职了。”老板你连岳父都得罪了你还怎么追人……

“阿科！备车！”

“……是！”

莫扎特在哪里？阿科是知道的一清二楚，包括今天早饭吃什么午饭吃什么和谁见过面，所有的这些事都在第一时间发送给克洛雷多，什么叫口嫌体正直，什么叫别扭傲娇，总算那些网络词汇阿科是明白了。

在克洛雷多的施压下，所有人都觉得他是Oedo的金主，没有一个圈内人敢和Oedo合作采用他的曲子，去个酒吧还能被拒绝进入，Oedo和演员康斯坦斯走近了一些，康斯坦斯就被叫去几百公里远的地方拍综艺了，席卡内德就是和Oedo一起喝了一晚上的酒，执导的电影就出了点问题焦头烂额的回去处理了。

所以当克洛雷多来到Oedo的住处的时候，Mikele直接放人进去了，他可不想得罪克洛雷多，虽然他并不在萨尔茨堡集团，最重要的是他可是画了美美的眼妆要去和他的大师约会呢。

“祝你有个美妙的夜晚。莫扎特先生。”哦又一个莫扎特，哦眼线太重了，哦这闪片亮紫色的外套，还是自己这个好清纯好不做作，和那些妖艳jian货一点都不一样。

“您也是，克洛雷多先生。”Mikele踩着小碎步，蹦蹦跳跳就走了。

阿科自动留在了门外，他只有一个作用，如果打起来了是报警呢还是报警呢还是报警呢？？？？

阿科忍不住跟好友罗森博格发了私信。

“想辞职。”

“我TA——Ma现在就要辞职！立刻马上！！！！！”

罗森博格是维也纳音乐集团的第一负责人，CEO几乎是放权给了手下第一乐师萨列里和罗森博格。萨尔茨堡和维也纳虽然是竞争对手，但是基本都属于良性竞争，萨尔茨堡偏硬朗曲风，维也纳偏摇滚，这也就是莫扎特兄弟选择了不同公司的原因。but，他们有一点非常相同，两位莫扎特非常喜欢搞事。

Mikele在维也纳的第一天就搞得鸡飞狗跳，撩了所有的妹子和一大半的男人，甚至在乱亲人的之后亲上了罗森博格，留下了一摊口水。

【你要怎么赔我上百刀的贵妇粉底液！！！】

罗森博格气炸了，他要无理取闹，拉上萨列里一起！狠狠数落了一顿Mikele后就趾高气扬的走了，咱们高贵的人不和你们一起玩！当然罗森博格根本没注意萨列里就没跟他一起走，等他补了一小时妆之后才看到了萨列里，一副魂不守舍的样子，在他提到Mikele后大怒摔门而去。

很好，他就是想让这个小子滚蛋，然而当罗森博格从忙着巡演安排出差了几天回来后，在萨列里的家里发现了莫扎特。

是家里，床上，半裸，好吧几乎全裸。

别问罗森博格是怎么看到的，他也不想的，如果他知道会这样，怎么也不会冲动的直接去萨列里家讨论和萨尔茨堡的一个重大合作。

他那个云于律己，有点刻板，洁身自好，零绯闻的首席乐师萨列里……

罗森博格立马让公关部查查有没有什么风言风语，果不其然，虽然现在的第一热搜还是萨尔茨堡总裁克洛雷多和他的小情人……Oedo Mozart……

？？又一个Mozart？？

但是随着萨列里和Mikele同出同进的情况越来越多，什么Mikele的演出在包房发现萨列里先生，什么萨列里的歌剧Mikele担当指挥，什么萨列里和Mikele被拍一起回家。

很好的同事哥们也就这样吧。

不过当今社会，人民群众可不止满足于兄弟情，立刻话题里就出现了西皮，当然对于娱乐公司话题也是好事，不过公然出柜还是非常少的，罗森博格咬牙切齿，因为这一对儿一点都不明白什么叫低调！！！

萨列里你变了，你的眼线变浓了，你的黑色指甲油也变得更浓郁了。

当他收到好友阿科的私信的时候，舆论已经控制不住了，而那个萨列里在选了一个小时的领花后出门去和Mikele约会了。哦，不，官方说辞，探讨乐谱去了，见他的鬼去吧，他要辞职。

 

继续回到我们的总裁这边，Oedo当时听到经纪人对他暗示总裁有包养他的意思的时候真想挖出那个所谓的总裁的脑袋看一看，就在昨天他们大吵了一架，他刚进公司非常期待的用了一整夜写出了颇为满意的交响曲，按照他的想法这曲子都配得上给上帝听。于是一开会议室的门他就冲到了克洛雷多的面前安利了一番，结果可想而知，克洛雷多什么人霸道总裁的代表，当场就吵了起来，Oedo又是什么人，年轻气盛当场摔门而去，连稿子都没拿走。

这是重点。

会议室里的人都岌岌可危，立马找了借口滚走，这时候克洛雷多看到了地上的谱子，就这么多看了一眼……直接找来阿科说要包养。

阿科当时震惊了十秒，不是他的总裁平时洁身自好，而是他的总裁真的也挺乐意那些送上门的，不过这莫扎特刚刚和他吵成这样，这就谈包养，这明显和说好的不一样啊，难道电视剧都是真的，总裁就喜欢在这种好不做作好意外的类型？？？？？？

所以Oedo现在看到克洛雷多简直要气炸，他的个子一点都不输总裁，就是肩宽窄了点，但他还是很有力气的！

“你怎么进来的！”靠，Mikele你记住，不会放过你！

“我可是大大方方的进来的。”

“这里没人欢迎你！”就在一分钟前，Oedo上传了一首最新的歌，一首专门用来骂克洛雷多的歌，上传完成后现在自动开始播放，本来Oedo沾沾自喜想一解烦闷，现在当事人在莫名有点羞耻。

“……曲子不错，”克洛雷多随便在堆满东西的沙发上找了个地方坐下，拿起Oedo的杯子，闻了闻，别问克洛雷多怎么知道的，屋子里的东西鲜明的分成两派，一派华丽的过分一派简洁的过分。还顺手拿了几张谱子，果然还是充满了惊喜的乐谱。

“放开我的谱子！”

Oedo扑上去，结果水撒了一身，一进来就脱了西装就剩下黑衬衫的总裁，这下衬衫全部贴在身上了，而Oedo也就一件白T，画面暧昧的不得了，衬衫下总裁的事业线若隐若现。

作为纯gay的Mikele研究过这位总是上最想和他搞gay的排行榜前十名的总裁，并且私自排名了一下罩杯的排名至少能排前五。（肤浅）当时Oedo的想法，当然后来Mikele就说比起胸部我还是喜欢大师的领花的胡子这是之后的事情了 。

就在这时候阿科及时的出现了，顺便立刻拍了照片，锁门而去，整个过程不超过30秒。

？？？

克洛雷多拉过Oedo，拍拍小脸庞，一脸邪魅狷狂，你看我们都被拍这种照片了，不如坐实包养绯闻？

法克那还不是你的人！

 

阿科锁上门的时候心脏病差点发作了，不顾里面传来的噪音，还好这一层的隔壁也是克洛雷多买下的不怕，照片稍微做了点处理就这么发出去了。

#包养传闻坐实，总裁和小情人幽会直击！#

Mikele是在萨列里家的被窝里刷到这条热门的，本来还想睡个懒觉的他终于觉醒了一点兄弟爱决定回去看看，结果人去楼空，切，第二天Mikele就直接搬到了萨列里家里╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

彩蛋

萨尔茨堡发行了年度单曲

Borken wings

单曲一出立刻横扫各大排行榜

别说是音乐天才Oedo Mozart，更让人意外的是总裁克洛雷多的献唱，当然克洛雷多年轻的时候还唱音乐剧这种所谓的黑历史也全部被挖出来了。

萨列里所在的维也纳在开会，不能让萨尔茨堡抢夺了风头。

“两人还baby来baby去的。”

罗森博格嗤之以鼻，最终罗森博格没有辞职，因为他觉得阿科比他惨多了。

萨列里和Mikele商量了一下午，决定推出活到爆作为维也纳集团的年度单曲。

整整一年，排行榜就是这两首歌在争夺第一。

番外  
吵架是每一对情侣都要经历的。

“你说他是不是有病！每次吵架都不穿上衣，要么就不扣扣子！这还怎么吵！”每次吵到一半就去滚床单了，要是滚完还在吵，那就趁着衣服还没穿继续滚一次……

“你有没有见过有人谈个恋爱还要割腕的！他怎么天天带着小刀，他以为自己小李飞刀？？？你说为什么冷静下需要割腕！”他Mikele才需要冷静下呢！

所以两位莫扎特先生相约离家出走了。

“这次不穿三层衣服不把扣子扣到喉咙口我不会和他见面的！”

“这次一定要让大师改掉藏小刀这个坏习惯！”

就这样两位莫扎特先生在酒店憋了三天后……一条热门推送出现在首页。

#总裁vs大师萨列里深夜出现在克洛雷多府邸#后面凿凿有词的扒了两位莫扎特先生已经离开各自的情人，疑似情变巴拉巴拉什么的

两位莫扎特先生一百字都没看完就冲出门了，因为那个偷拍照片上克洛雷多就穿了一件浴袍，【对就是那件审美灾难的紫色浴袍要不是胸好看简直是车祸现场】还是那一脸的霸道总裁，而对面的萨列里领花依旧那么迷人，楚楚可怜。两位莫扎特直接就脑补了大老虎和小白兔，他们已经忘记了吗，这两位可是萨尔茨堡和维也纳的首席执行官啊。

照片和热门推送是阿科和罗森博格一手策划，这两位正在准备事后的澄清呢，玩转网络是一个娱乐公司必须具备的技能。

“Oedo半小时内就会出现。”克洛雷多熟知情人的性格。

“那真是感谢您了，克洛雷多。关于合作曲目我这里已经差不多成形了。”

“相当不错的曲子，不愧是大师您的作品，人选的话……”

“虽然最近的新人也比较引人瞩目，不过嘛……人选我相信我们想的一样”

总裁当然是不浪费任何的时间，等人的时候就开始直接商讨起本年度的合作曲目。

Oedo进来从不敲门，指纹直接冲了进来，一进来就看到某人的基佬紫浴袍，立马扑上去把浴袍拉紧。

“baby，你太热情了。”

“baby你mabi的，招蜂引蝶呢这是！”你知不知道那个萨列里有藏小刀的习惯，你知不知道人家万一割腕怎么办！

另一边的Mikele抱住自家大师从头到脚检查了下。

“你没事吧大师！这时候小刀要拿出来，那个克洛雷多敢碰你直接桶！算Oedo的！”

Oedo和Mikele叽叽喳喳了很久，在看到各自的男朋友都是一脸宠溺笑容后才发现着了道，这都是爱情惹的祸，然后就开启了叽叽喳喳数落男朋友的模式，仿佛在一起唱和声。

克洛雷多第一个投降，直接把人拽进了卧室，被Oedo这么蹭半天，又好几天没在一起怎么忍得住。这边Miflo看到这里也识趣的抱团回家了。最后就只剩下阿科和罗森博格在网上发图澄清，顺便为了合作曲目造势。

 

一周以后，萨尔茨堡和维也纳的合作曲目【Six pieds sousterre】发布

演唱者是Oedo Mozart和Mikele Mozart

歌曲发布后立刻登顶排行榜榜首。

两位执行官又给公司带来了盈利新高度。

END


End file.
